User talk:Dan67
Hi i'm dan67 please leave a message. Love your avatar XD ^^Minecraft Barrage Thanks man--Dan67 12:48, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hi there Dan i undid your edit because it wasn't minecraft related remember Dan this is the factual wiki about minecraft. I've never said anything wrong about Total miner in the past or present I don't even know the game. Sharple Didn't know nothing about the game mine craft?--Dan67 16:28, May 9, 2012 (UTC) What I meant was i don't even know what total miner is Sharple 16:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here and got your message. Are you an admin? If so, why can't you just ban the IP that is vandalising the pages? Ultra Yayap 00:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Forget it. Forget it. I'm done. If you wanted me to do something, you could've been nicer. You can fix these pages. This user has vandalized way too much. Have fun! User: 71.236.104.6 Here they are ----------v *17:44, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) User talk:71.236.104.6 ‎(→Welcome) *17:44, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) User talk:71.236.104.6 ‎(→You in Trouble!!) *17:42, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) User:71.236.104.6 ‎(Removing all content from page) (top) *17:38, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Sword ‎ *17:35, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) User talk:71.236.104.6 ‎(→You in Trouble!!) *17:33, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Zombie Pigman ‎(Replaced content with "go to minecraftwiki.netCategory:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs") *17:32, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Enderman ‎ *14:51, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Enderman ‎(Replaced content with "|image=Enderman.png theyre tall black guys that smash your face with blocks and teleport poop Category:Mobs Category:Neutral MobsCategory:Mobs [*[http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Ender_Pearl?oldid=21133 14:50, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Ender Pearl ‎ *14:50, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Bow ‎(Replaced content with "hi Category:Weapons Category:Mob Drops")(top) *14:49, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Sword ‎(Replaced content with "do you like my sword sword sword my diamond sword sword? Swing swing swing my sword sword when ever i get bored bored. TOBUSCUS RULES QUEER Category:Tools [*[http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Bucket?oldid=21130 14:48, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Bucket ‎(Replaced content with "lol Category:Items Category:Tools") *14:47, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Saddle ‎(Replaced content with "hahahah Category:Tools") *14:47, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Shears ‎(top) *14:46, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Emerald ‎ *14:43, June 5, 2012 (diff | hist) Fermented spider eye ‎ *18:46, June 1, 2012 (diff | hist) Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition ‎ *18:35, June 1, 2012 (diff | hist) N Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition ‎(Created page with "seriously get more news about xbla minecraft ~chuck norris") He's trying to piss us off!--[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV']] {Talk} 02:51, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re :Manpower I'll become admin if ya need, I'm very harsh on griefers, and I'll help ya out just remind me of your wiki domain again! Hello? ''Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 19:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) re dude, no need to be so dramatic... I fixed the vandalism in five minutes and the guy has been banned. No need to post twice on my tp ''Cheers, Your neighborhood bearucrat, LF 001 '' 08:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) re We will probably expand the page once 1.3 comes out Did you get an Update? Dan67, did you get an update for the Minecraft Xbox on August 7th and it did nothing? Because that is what happended to me and I don't know what it did. So, if you know message me back. Woolfman (talk) 02:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Thanks in advance, Woolfman thanks Thanks re Don't worry I'll do a big cleanup when I get backz. ''Cheers LF 001 '' 01:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) HEROBRINE Question Okay, Master Dan, this is HiddenVale; that picture you have of Herobrine in the slideshow, did you take that yourself? Herobrine is the ONLY thing I am confused about in Minecraft right now. On every update it says "Removed Herobrine", which implies hackers must put him back him. There is a mod for Herobrine that enables you to summon him and have a good duel, but in "vanilla minecraft" (Mod-less) does he actually exist? (Reply on my talk page under a neew section; I love talking with wiki-colleagues) HiddenVale (talk) 23:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Favor-Returning I am pretty sure I posted in almost all of your blog posts so.... Favor returned! (I would post on it sooner or later anyway.) Woolfman (talk) 19:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Woolfman :3 reply You know, everyone is on multiple Wikis. I don't see how... ....nah I guess I do. HiddenVale (talk) 21:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Xbox Seed In the Minecraft XBLA Edition, type in the seed "Einworb&Ydarb" (no spaces E and Y are capitalized, with the symbol & not the word) go to coordinates X: -107, Z:-156, there should be an amorphous mountain-lookin' thing and the world is pretty wierd. Just lettin' you know. If you find any cool seeds for the Xbox edition, leave me a message. Thanks in advance. Woolfman (talk) 00:49, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :3